Always
by writers-block1702
Summary: Yugis thoughts and feelings on the anniversary of the loss of his Yami. PUZZLESHIPPING, not intentionally. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH.


**HEY GUYS. one shot!**

**From the POV of Yugi Mutou**

**-WARNING, PUZZLESHIPPING.-**

**based on the P!ATD song always**

* * *

"Yugi? Come on man, open the door. It's me, your best bud, Joey?"

Sure, it wasn't the most mature of me to just run home from the club, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. Today is the first of September 2013, and any other day of the year, I would be perfectly happy surrounded by half naked bodies, the stench of sweat and regret lingering in the marijuana and alcohol infused air. I would be perfectly to watch all of my friends get incredibly drunk, go home with assorted people who none would ever see again. Perfectly happy to 'let my hair down' as Joey would say, to pull on the leather pants, tight vest, assorted chokers and jackets whilst plastering a genuine smile on my face before going out with the intention of not knowing what the night ahead of me would entail.

But not today.

"Yugi?" I could hear the slightly-drunk-slightly-high tone infused within that Brooklyn accent of his. "Will you open this door?"

I leant my head further back against the door which I had angrily locked behind me after marching angrily into my apartment. To be honest, with the force I included in the slam, I was surprised it didn't fall off its golden hinges in the process.

"Dammit, Yug! Why did you have to get a door that locks from the inside?!" Joey yelled angrily, safely causing me to assume he was trying to break in from the inside, and he appeared to have the intention of doing whatever it took to get me out of there.

Good luck with that.

"Look, open the door and we can talk, okay?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Looking around past the half-finished vodka bottle and never ending mountain of snotty tissues, I saw the key to the door. I shoved the products of my despair to the side and pulled my body closer to the door. I heard a sigh of relief from behind the door, it would seem Joey knew me too well. I shakily slipped the key into the lock and allowed Joey to open the door. He waited until he heard me shuffle back before slowly turning the handle, and setting the door ajar, letting himself into the room. He shuffled in, as if I was asleep and he didn't want to wake me.

I did appreciate him being here. I appreciate the fact that he would leave somewhere where he was happy to be sad with me. I appreciate that he knows that no matter how hard he can ever try, he will never understand.

There was silence; I felt slightly inadequate within it. I shuffled a bit, tearing up a nearby tissue within my fingertips. Joey just kind of stood, contemplating what to do.

I ran my fingertips across my waterlines before gulping heavily and pulling myself to my feet, using the sink.

I can't do it. I was too broken.

I hurried over to my friend, who in turn hurried over to me. We embraced, me burying my head in his broad chest; hoping that this would prevent the tears.

Wrong.

Joey was rather taken aback by my forwardness, but adjusted quickly, understanding that I wasn't feeling like this voluntarily. He slowly placed one of his hands on my back, dragging it in uneven circles around my upper back in an attempt to calm me down, not that it helped of course. I wrapped my fingers around the lower section of his shirt, my face scrunched up, vision blurred by unshed tears. I could feel my body shaking and I was falling to the floor again, this time, dragging Joey down with me.

"It's ok, Yug. I'm here" Joey whispered into my ear.

He was being nice to me, comforting me, it reminded me too much of him; the broad chest and hands, the comforting tone in his voice, all characteristics of him. The best thing that ever happened to me, the best friend anyone could ever have asked for.

And I sent him away.

It wasn't fair.

It is exactly what he would have wanted, to be happy, to be at peace once more. He wouldn't have wanted to stay here; he wouldn't have been with his friends, his family. I feel so selfish to even miss him, this situation was out of my hands.

"I'll never leave you." Joey whispered, pulling me tighter.

What he didn't comprehend however, is that he would; everyone will. _He did, after all._

"I know this isn't easy for you Yugi, but you've gotta get some sleep pal, ok? I promise you will feel better after. I need to get back to Seto and the others, if you need me you know where I am." I nodded reluctantly, not wanting to be left alone.

And then he left just as quickly as he came.

Just as my Yami had done before him.

I sorted myself so that I was comfortable in my bed, and due to the exhaustion of today's traumatic experiences, I fell asleep instantly.

When I was awake, I was in a dark room. It couldn't be; I was in Yami's soul room. I felt warm hands on my shoulders, and even warmer breath close to my ear.

"Yugi." The tenor voice whispered into my ear canal.

I smiled, "Hello, aibou." I reached up to touch one of his hands, my hand going through it, onto my own shoulder. I then smiled as the tears returned themselves to my eyes.

"I never stopped thinking about you, aibou." The voice said, as the strong hands turned me round to face him.

Yami. My Yami.

"Yami, it's been 10 years and I think about you every day. I miss you." I whimpered into my hands.

He chuckled, "Don't cry, Yugi. I can't bear to see you cry."

I sniffed and forced myself to oblige. "10 years today, in fact."

"I know, but it would seem even death cannot part us. Yugi, I will always be with you. You set me free and let me be at peace with my friends and family. That is the greatest gift anyone could ever ask for, and you are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I love you, my Hikari. Please remember that."

I smiled lightly up at the spirit. "And I will always be with you too Yami."

"I know." He replied.

And then he faded away, just like he did 10 years ago. I now understood that it didn't matter he was gone.

He would be with me forever and me with him.

_Always._


End file.
